Service providers have deployed a large number of wireless-enabled devices (e.g., modems, routers, etc.) to users (e.g., subscribers, customers, etc.). However, service providers have little knowledge regarding the actual wireless service area covered by these devices and also have little ability to detect unauthorized devices that are spoofing a user's authorized device, for example, at locations outside of the customer's residence or business. Additionally, service providers generally provide service to the wireless-enabled devices through interconnected communication lines (e.g., coaxial cables, optical fibers, etc.). Because these lines have a fixed maximum bandwidth, there is an inherent fixed amount of data that a user's device can receive though those lines at any given time. Further, the service provider may not be able to provide any bandwidth to some of the devices in the event of a network outage caused by, for example, a disaster or accident resulting in a cut in the communication lines and/or disablement of a service-providing headend device. In such instances, the service provider may not be able to broadcast a message to the devices.